pffollowersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Emilylover224
Hi, welcome to PF Followers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the PF Followers Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AgentGoldfish (Talk) 20:45, December 30, 2009 About Celine... Hey, could you upload your pic of Celine for me so I can put it on her character page? Thanks, babe. --Smilez221 "Where would you be without me, eh, Dax?""Well, I probably wouldn't be 2 feet tall, fuzzy, and running around in a sewer without a pair of pants. God, I miss pants." - Jak and Daxter, from Jak II 23:20, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Abagail Can Abagail become a follower and be friends with the DecaPixies? Please --Zacbio 01:09, December 31, 2009 (UTC) She can be there cousin!!!! Emilylover224 - Sparkly Rainbow 01:16, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Re:Edit What exactly do you want to know? Are you saying you can't edit sometimes? It might just be something with your computer. I made you an admin and stuff, so you should be able to edit anything. RE RE RE: Edit It's fine! Really! Just if you are unsure about something, hit preview first! Or if you're really scared, just ask me to do it! Oh and make your signature a link! Put [[]] around User:Emilylover224! And User talk:Emilylover224--Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 01:55, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok! User:Emilylover224 Emylee Lova! XD I saw your new signature! Did you do that 'cuz one of my follower's names is Emylee Lova! Cutesey! I did that as a parody of your user name! --Smilez221 "Where would you be without me, eh, Dax?""Well, I probably wouldn't be 2 feet tall, fuzzy, and running around in a sewer without a pair of pants. God, I miss pants." - Jak and Daxter, from Jak II 16:52, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I created a parody of 224! It's Emylee lova chew chew floor! Emylee lova!!! Truth or DARE! Of course you can! I said EVERYBODY came in didn't i? I guess goldfish just forgot about the dps oh and good job making your signature a link!--Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 19:24, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Emylee! Hi Emylee Lova! :-) I see your sister is on this wiki now too. She's your older sister, right? I would want to help you on your new story, All DecaPixies, but I don't really know much about them. --RayaQuest 22:33, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I will start most of it and when you get a feel for who they are tell me and you can start editing!!! :wave: Emylee lova! The girl with style!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also who is awesome! With her friends...and sis! A Friend of Rayaquest Hi! I'm Blogerspot and I am a fiend of Rayaquest! Please go to the link you see below. It will bring you to my website that Rayaquest is registerd on. www.blogerspot.wikia.com 1p Make sure to tell us her real name!--NatureQuest 01:52, January 8, 2010 (UTC) She doesn't have a real name! Just like the DecaWitches! They all have the same name! Theres are JoJo and the pixies are.....joe.....JK! No there real name is Bell! ~Marcella Oh! Their names are Bell. Good name! It has a nice RING to it. Get it? Ring? Ha ha! XD. Make sure describe who they are and that all of their names are Bell--NatureQuest 01:57, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Ya lol I get it! I also need to draw a pic of them! I want to use hand drawing from me for their character pages! I have 10P done! She looks so young!... Well she is a tween teen type thingy! Emilylover224 - Sparkly Rainbow 02:09, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Emilylover224 Hey!:-) Hey Marcella! Where've you been? NatureQuest 22:32, January 22, 2010 (UTC) DA It's a fun site! 23:40, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Emilylover224 DA? DA?? Oh, deviantart? And you should really catch up on things, check out the blog! :-) NatureQuest 23:47, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Marcella! Come on and write with us! NatureQuest 18:37, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Amy Jane Hi, EmilyLover. I have a contest for four of you guys (You, AgentG, Smilez, Raya). I would like you to, on the computer, draw (with paint, or something like that) a girl who has blond hair in a ponytail, a red shirt with long sleeves, purplepants and orange shoes. She also has blue eyes. She is about 10-13 years old. Her name is Amy Jane. Please do! ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 14:58, January 24, 2010 (UTC) : When finished, please post on my talk page. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 15:13, January 24, 2010 (UTC) : Awesome picture. :) ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 18:14, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ? Marcella, are you going to EVER write here, or have you given up on us? --RayaQuest Winter time's fun! 16:26, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Where'd you go? I miss you so. Seems like it's been forever, that you've been gone. Sorry, I heart that song, but seriously, where'd you go? (I miss you so... sorry.) --Smilez221 "No one likes a sore loser, Hades." "Can it, keyboy!" "Then allow me. No one likes a sore loser, Hades." -- Sora, Hades, and Hercules, from Kingdom Hearts II. "A line is a dot that went for a walk" Paul Klee 16:32, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I miss you too! Where are you? --RayaQuest Winter time's fun! 16:34, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm right here don't worry about me! I havn't been on because Deviantart and lack of atention spand! lol...Hey look at this! http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.youtube.com/phisabellafan Hi Emylee! Have you seen the newest Phineas and Ferb episodes? Also,are you going to write? --RayaQuest Winter time's fun! 18:10, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah!...I'll prove it!...*starts singing in the middle* The one you love is here he's making things okay!!!! (OKAY!) JUST THINK OF ALL THE ADVENTURES ON THERE WAY!!!!! Like!...(*Sings* I forget the rest!!!)...Emylee lova! The girl who loves the episode Candace's Big Day!!!!!!!!!! Snow Hey, you live in Maryland, right? Did you get the blizzard? Smilez221 "No one likes a sore loser, Hades." "Can it, keyboy!" "Then allow me. No one likes a sore loser, Hades." Sora, Hades, and Hercules, from Kingdom Hearts II. "A line is a dot that went for a walk" Paul Klee 00:07, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh my god we were snowed in! My dad had to use his golf cleets to get up one of those huge snow hills!!!!!!!!...Well I guess thats a yes!!! I only went outside in the most wrong clothes ever! I wore Slippers short sleevcs and light pants!...With a tiny umbrella!!!!!!!.......na na na na everyday it's like my Ipods stuck in replay!!!.....1. It's a good song 2. I'm listening to it now!!!!! Na na na na everyday it's like my Ipods stuck on replay!!!!! I heat that song, too! And we're snowed in, too! My dad's trying to shovel the driveway! It's taking him a loooong time! Smilez221 "No one likes a sore loser, Hades." "Can it, keyboy!" "Then allow me. No one likes a sore loser, Hades." Sora, Hades, and Hercules, from Kingdom Hearts II. "A line is a dot that went for a walk" Paul Klee 16:32, February 8, 2010 (UTC) DW Quiz Are ya gonna take my DW quiz or what? I ain't posting the answers until everybody does! Smilez221 "No one likes a sore loser, Hades." "Can it, keyboy!" "Then allow me. No one likes a sore loser, Hades." Sora, Hades, and Hercules, from Kingdom Hearts II. "A line is a dot that went for a walk" Paul Klee 17:30, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I don't know much about them. The best I could do is guess or remember what you've been saying. User:Emilylover224 Since that's the case, you might have a better time with it. The most anyone's ever gotten is 4 out of 10, and they've gotten to know the DW's a lot better than you have. At least, that's what's assumed. Who knows? You might score better. So please? Pretty please with sugar and cherry on top? Pretty, pretty, please? *makes puppy dog eyes* -- Hearts and Smilez 02:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay. ...So... how do you take it??? EL Taking it's easy, all you have to do is go to my blog post, entitled User blog:Smilez7457/DW Quiz!! See how much you REALLY know about the DecaWitches!!! (long, I know), answer the questions in the form of a comment, and then I'll tell you your score! -- Hearts and Smilez 20:26, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ?? Are you going to write with us? And what about your story "All The DecaPixies" ? RayaQuest 00:21, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey Marcella. We were all wondering if you have given up on us. You've never written here, and we were wondering when you will. Are you quitting? Or have you already given up on us? RayaQuest 16:03, February 19, 2010 (UTC) It's just that I have to many things to do! I'm not quitting or anything like that! I might come here in a long period of time!! Thanks for listening! EL Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:22, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Marcella? Hey Marcella! Where have you been? Raya 00:32, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Smilies Just tell me what you want it to say and I can do it for ya. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 19:15, October 30, 2010 (UTC)